yume2kkifandomcom-20200223-history
Console
Urotsuki's Games Console, which resembles a Famicom, can be used to play various minigames while she's awake. It can be found in Urotsuki's Room next to the TV. Games Various Minigames are playable from the console's menu by scrolling left and right through the cartridge list and pressing the action key (Z) to select the game. Mini Game A This unnamed game is unlocked by interacting with the white cat NPC in the Developer Room. You play as a girl with blue hair in an area full of grey bricks. You move with the arrow keys, jump by pressing Up and can exit the game with Z. There is currently only two screens to this game as it is still incomplete. Red Blue Yellow (Mini Game B) The Red Blue Yellow game also has no official given name, and is similar to an arcade defense-shooter. You play a diamond-headed character, who changes color based on what color projectile you are given. The aim of this minigame is to shoot down the ever advancing circle-headed characters with their corresponding colored projectile, who are constantly getting faster with each advance. Projectiles go through multiple enemies, and it is possible to take out multiple enemies of the same color with one projectile. Projectiles are given to you in a random style comparable to Tetris, and at times you may get the same colored projectile multiple times in a row. The game is over when an enemy reaches the first line of squares that you are defending, and will display a Game over screen, showing your score. ↑V↑ (Wavy Up) ↑V↑ is a puzzle game with multiple stages, you begin outside some sort of office building, and after seeing a ghostly girl on an upper floor, you begin to explore the building. A full walkthrough of the game can be found on this page. As of 0.099, this game has not yet been finished, and will end after the chase scene through the mansion. Beating this game unlocks Wallpaper #56. PUZZLE GAME (Kura Puzzle) The Kura Puzzle Minigame is a slider-puzzle game, featuring over 40 Kura Puzzles for the player to rearrange and solve. These are collectable like wallpapers, and are unlocked through meeting various conditions in the dream world. Wallpaper #140 is unlocked by unlocking all the Kura Puzzles. Plated Snow Country The Plated Snow Country Minigame is an exploration-based minigame, not dissimilar from the play style of Yume 2kki itself. In this game you play a girl named Itetsuki and search the frozen map for snow-based items, to free another girl who is trapped in a formation of ice. Every time you find a new item, you are allowed to pass through to another area. Upon collecting all the items, you can enter the cave that you started in front of, and proceed to the final area. There are slots shaped like the collectible items in the walls, and placing each of them into the correct slots and proceeding ahead will yield the Good ending. Tiny floating snowflakes can be found around the map and collected. You don't need to collect them, but if you collect too many, several zombie chasers will appear and take away your snowflakes if they touch you. If they appear, the bad ending will occur. There are also many NPCs in this game who speak Japanese backward. Beating this minigame unlocks the costume from the game in the Dressing Room, and trying it on unlocks Wallpaper #51. FUJI FUJI is a ridiculously futile minigame, similar to Yume Nikki's original NASU game. Upon loading it up, the title screen displays FUJI in large text with poorly translated instructions. In the minigame itself, you play a very slow moving Mt. Fuji, and the aim of the game is to try and shoot falling birds with fireballs, launched from the peak of the mountain with the Action key (z). You begin with three lives, and for each bird you miss you lose one. The game is over when you have lost all of your lives, where it will promptly show you your kills, time, score, and your all time High-score. This game is unlocked after you've given the girl in Christmas World her present. Gimmick Runner Gimmick Runner is a Lode-runner style minigame, where the aim of the game is to run to the finish of each level, avoiding obstacles, flipping switches to open doors, and collecting Glowing yellow diamonds for extra points. As you move throughout each level you can save your progress by running past green checkpoint poles, and upon death, you will respawn at the last pole you activated. At the end of each level, you are evaluated on the difficulty of the level, your overall clear time, and the amount of yellow diamonds you collected. To quit the game, you have to climb down the ladder underneath the Gimmick Runner Sign in the overworld, upon exiting Urotsuki will awaken from her bed. (possibly because the game is unfinished) As of 0.099, the game is still under development, with one playable level out of a total of 15. Category:Guides Category:Collectables